


Breakfast, Bounties, and Brothers!

by autistic_zombie_boy



Series: Acelaw Week 2021 [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: AceLaw Week 2021, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Trans Portgas D. Ace, also the hearts and spades are basically a blended family now, also... i dont fully understand how bounties work in one piece so please ignore any... mistakes?, idk how to explain it because the answer is very long and very rambly, not relevant but its important to me that you know hes trans, prompt: wanted poster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autistic_zombie_boy/pseuds/autistic_zombie_boy
Summary: Ace spends breakfast going through the wanted posters of the Spades and Hearts and makes a couple interesting finds.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Spade Pirates & Heart Pirates
Series: Acelaw Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139192
Kudos: 30
Collections: AceLaw Week 2021





	Breakfast, Bounties, and Brothers!

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt from here!!!](https://acelaw-week.tumblr.com/post/634828190102257664/acelaw-week-will-take-place-from-february-1st-to)
> 
> couple of things, i don't know anything about bounties so... if its wrong i'm sorry but i don't know how to fix it. Also i have read ace's novels but i also like my characterizations of the spade pirates so... i kept those, not super relevant but just an fyi for some throwaway lines
> 
> Enjoy!!!

“They updated som’ve our bounty posters.”

Law glanced over at Ace, sitting beside him at the breakfast table, looking through the wanted posters in the newspaper. “Who’s?”

“Well,” Ace grinned, almost threatening if Law didn’t know him better, and flipped one of the poster’s for Law to see, “y’rs f’r one, babe! Ya look cute, they got a good pic of ya!”

If it were anyone else, Law would dismember them for that statement, but he knew Ace and his blunt affection. 

_“Y'r bounty is also higher than mine now… gonna have t’ fix that.”_ Ace muttered mostly to himself, the statement instilling fear and excitement in their crew.

“Please don’t captain!” Someone called from across the room but Law was too busy peering over Ace’s shoulder to acknowledge them. Not all of their bounty’s were updated but a good amount were. 

“Any other fun ones?” Saber asked, pausing his conversation with Cornelia and Ikkaku to glance over at the paper himself.

“Few of ya’s got higher, Cornelia got a nickname-”

“Epithet, Ace-ya, an epithet.” Law corrected, earning a playful jab in the ribs and a tongue stuck out at him. 

“A _petname_ , ‘Lethal Bloom’, 'ts pretty cool,” Ace continued, “‘nd..” he paused to laugh, covering his eyes with his hand, “Ah, _fuck_ , Kotatsu now has a bounty, which officially is the… _fifth_ highest now.”

The entire mess hall erupted into laughter, a couple people giving joking praise to the lynx who was far more annoyed at being awoken from his nap in the middle of the floor than he was happy to hear the news, gnashing his teeth at hands in his personal space until Ace tossed down a couple strips of bacon for him to eat. 

“Of course your cat manages to get a bounty of 60,000,000 beli, freckles-ya,” Law looked over the poster in amusement. It featured Kotatsu front and center of course, but Law immediately could tell when and where the photo was taken. It was in a tarven, during a run in with Red Hair Shanks, on a winter island, and Kotatsu had gotten jealous of the attention Ace was giving the Yonko as they caught up-- and talk for hours about Ace’s brother-- and had jumped onto the table to steal the food straight from Shanks’ hand as revenge. The poster made Kotatsu look terrifying, tearing into a piece of meat that at first glance couldn’t be named as cooked mutton, the lighting glinting off his fangs and the seastone caps Ace had given him. But the reality of the picture was that immediately after, Ace pulled the lynx off the table, apologizing as Kotatsu yowled at the unfairness of it and Shanks had just laughed it off. “Wonder what finally got him a bounty?”

“Maybe the time he came back to the ship covered in blood that we still haven’t figured out?” Penguin said, and they still hadn’t figured that out. One day they were docked and Kotatsu disappeared, only to show back up covered in blood that thankfully wasn’t his own but they had been docked near a marine base… So that, plus the fact Kotastu was seldom more than ten feet away from Ace at any waking moment… Well it was more surprising it took this long for him to get his own bounty.

“Yeah,” Ace agreed, flicking through bounties that didn’t belong to their crew, some other Supernovas, Yonko, and-

“AH!” Ace stood up with a shout, Law quickly used his devils fruit to keep the bench he was on and the table from being knocked over and taking half the crew with it. 

“Captain?!”

Ace didn’t respond for a moment, grinning like a mad man at the wanted poster in his hands. He laughed loudly and for them-- specifically Law-- to see.

“Luffy got his first bounty!” Ace laughed loudly, flipping the bounty poster back to stare at, letting Law tug him back down to the bench so he didn’t fall over when he started to sway a bit on his feet. Law took a good look at the poster, noting the similarities between his partner and his brother despite their lack of blood relation. If only just for the feral energy that ‘Strawhat’ Luffy exuded in the poster, smiling wide just as Ace did in his first wanted poster. 

“Wow, impressive that’s about what yours was,” Deuce noted, Ace just hummed and nodded in response, still smiling. “So, ya think he’ll be on the grandline soon?” 

“Knowin’ Lu’? He’s probably haulin’ ass t’ get here, promised t’ kick his ass when I saw him again after all.” Ace laughed like he said the most normal thing in the world, but knowing his relationship with his brother it probably was, then he grinned at Law, wide and bright like he always smiled when his brother was the subject he was talking about, “Ya ready t’ finally meet my brother?”

Was Law ready to finally meet Luffy?

After hearing about Luffy, damn near once a week at least for the past two years? After meeting their grandfather? After learning about Ace’s bloodfamily and how he found his brothers, how he lost one and refused to leave the other to mourn another? 

“I think I’m ready to meet Strawhat-ya.” Law said, his feelings echoed by their crew made apparent by their cheers. 

And Ace laughed happily, giving Law a quick peck on the lips before heading out of the messy hall, no doubt to find out if they could manage to be near the eastern entrance of the Grandline in time to see his brother. They could probably find a way, and if not, Law was confident the two brothers would meet again soon.

And when they did, Law felt he was more than ready for it.

  
  
  
  
  


_Law would soon learn he was **not** , in fact, ready on any level. **None** of them were. _

_How the **fuck** was Luffy **more** insane than Ace?!? _

**Author's Note:**

> sooo i've somehow turned the prompts into one au and i don't know, i don't know how it happened but yeah... it happened but it did and i'm tempted to keep expanding on it.... i might? but only if i have the drive lmao, but keep a lookout for that  
> and also i have brain rot and i cant figure out how likely Law and Ace would be able to be near Alabasta to meet up with with Luffy? but hopefully it doesn't matter for like, your enjoyment if its accurate or not
> 
> nnyways, thanks for reading!!! hope yall liked it!!! until next time stay safe and you can reach me at 
> 
> [Main blog here!!!](https://autpunk-arsonist.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Art/writing blog here!!!](https://autpunk-artist.tumblr.com/)


End file.
